omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiroyasha
|-|Child Form= |-|Adult Form= Character Synopsis Shiroyasha (''白夜叉, Shiroyasha)'' is the Floor Master of the East Side and a manager for Eyes. A former Demon Lord and bearer of the title of the White Night, Shiroyasha is one of the most powerful beings in Little Garden. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-B Verse: '''Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? '''Name: Shiroyasha Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Predated the concept of Time and Date) Classification: Last Embryo, Sun God Special Abilities: ' |-|Host Master/Sun Authority (Avatars)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Everyone in Little Garden contains "Spiritual Essence" and those with gifts have the natural ability to attack and destroy other spiritual essences, aka souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Gifts themselves of cosmologies and eras in time. Those who wield Gifts can naturally destroy other gifts and essentially attack on a conceptual/idealistic level), History Manipulation (Even half of a Sun Authority is enough to restart and alter history to the will of it's user), Law Manipulation (Capable of creating and manipulating the laws of reality), Summoning (Able to summon strongest species like Pure-blooded Dragons, Star Spirits into Litttle Garden), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 9; Shiroyasha's true form exists beyond the full scope of Little Garden, as her entering Little Garden could collapse it entiretly), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Divine Spirits exist as conceptual beings that manifest as phenomena), Gravity Manipulation (Can control and govern the orbital path of stars), Existence Erasure (Her flames can burn ones existence into nothingness), Matter Manipulation (Holds complete control over all concrete matter that exists in the universe), Physics Manipulation (Created an entire world where The Sun orbits vertically), Reality Warping, Acausality (Non-Linearity) |-|Full Authority (True Form)= All previous abilities + Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10), Transdualism (Demon Lords predate duality and are beyond it) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered the strongest Host Mastery among the 4-Digital Community, thus should be above The Poets, who just by singing can corrode outer universes, in addition to convenge and change infinite different worlds. Governed over all comsologies including Another Comology, the comology humanity possesses which contains infinite universes) | '''Hyperverse Level '(Just entering as her true form is enough to collapse the entirety of Little Garden, a location where each multiverse infinitely transcends one another to the degree where a lower one is fiction. 3-Digital to 1-Digital Gods transcend this countless hierarchy and views that also as fiction) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(Should be above the likes of full power Izayoi Sakamaki and comparable beings) | '''Massively FTL+ (Superior to her Host Master status) | Immeasurable '(Much stronger than before, to the degree where it's like an ant compared to a castle. Also is capable of existing beyond Little Garden itself) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar (Can lift and move stars with her pure strength) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Considered an immensely powerful 4-Digit, placing her beyond the likes of The Poets, who can effect an infinite number of universes. Also governed an infinite multiverse and established it's laws and order) | Hyperversal '(Her entrance in Little Garden could potentially cause it's collapse, where essentially a 1-B scale hierachy exists) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Host Masters wouldn't have been affected by Azi and Izayoi's clash, which was going to destroy the multiverse. Also is capable of sparring with others of her own community and not dying, who exceed beings capable of effecting infinite realities) | Hyperverse Level (Completely unaffected by events that happen in Little Garden, can easily survive its destruction) Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Multiversal+ (Governs all cosmologies including another Cosmology, which contains Infinite Universes) | Hyperversal '(Can destroy and remake Little Garden with no effort) 'Intelligence: Seemingly Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that happens within Little Garden, including all actions and all words being spoken) Weaknesses: She can't stay in the lower world for too long otherwise all its laws will distort Versions: Host Master/'Sun Authority (Avatar)' | Full Authority (3-Digit) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Sun Authority Extra Info: Each Multiverse has a god that views another multiverse as mere fiction akin to how a human views of Comicbook panel. *For that reason it can be assumed that each Multiverse infinitely transcends one another and since 3-Digital to 1-Digital Gods transcend this countless hierarchy and views that also as fiction...Would indicate that 3-Digital to 1-Digital Gods are 1-B and since Azi can destroy all of Little Garden, as well as kill 3-Digital Gods, also scales to Azi, therefore, making him 1-B Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Host Masters Category:Digit Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:History Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1